There has been hitherto known a saddled vehicle in which a vehicle body frame has a pair of right and left pivot plates, a cross member for connecting the lower ends of the right and left pivot plates is provided, a pair of engine mounting bosses are provided to the front portion of the cross member, and a pair of rear cushion link bosses to which a rear cushion is linked is provided to the rear portion of the cross member (for example, see Patent document 1).